holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Hope
}} Elliot Hope (born 23 June 1959) is the lovable and bumbling, cardiothoracic consultant. Elliot Hope is one of life’s thinkers, treading the line between genius and eccentricity. Though disorganised, Elliot thrives on chaos. Do not be fooled; his surgical skills are as sharp as the scalpel he holds. Elliot is renowned for his sweet tooth and his health has suffered – in these times of efficiencies, can this old-school surgeon keep up with his younger surgical contemporaries? Time at Holby City Hospital (2005-2015) Elliot arrives at Holby city episode "More Equal Than Others", when it is revealed he has beaten cardiothoracic consultant Connie Beauchamp to the position of Clinical Lead. He later steps down from this position in order to spend more time with his wife, Gina, who has Motor Neurone Disease and goes on to end her life by euthanasia, with Elliot by her side. Elliot's relationship with his children, James and Martha, is strained following their mother's suicide. James goes missing, causing Elliot to worry his son has also committed suicide, before returning from Bangkok with a heroin addiction. He becomes involved in gang violence and is shot. Although he recovers, Martha is resentful when Elliot refuses to attend his trial, where James is given a 12-month suspended sentence. When Martha is shot with a crossbow, Elliot considers suicide, but ultimately decides against it and his family reconciles. Elliot has a brief romance with Lady Byrne (Jane Asher), the mother of his registrar Joseph, however he ends the relationship as he is still mourning Gina. Martha leaves Holby to attend university, returning two years later having married in Las Vegas without telling her father. Elliot is upset, so Martha plans a picnic at which Elliot can get to know her new husband Ben better. At the picnic, Elliot's dog Samson is run over by an ambulance, resulting in a pneumothorax. Elliot operates on Samson in a basement theatre, and he makes a full recovery. When Ben confides in Elliot that he is experiencing on-going health problems, he initially agrees not to tell Martha, not wanting her to worry. Martha later learns Ben is in the early stages of Sarcoidosis and will be blind within months. Relating his own experience of Gina's failing health, Elliot advises Martha to leave Ben, and ultimately they break up. When Martha arranges a surprise party for Elliot's 50th birthday, he is re-introduced to an old friend from university, Tara Sodi. He and Tara formerly performed pioneering heart surgery together, but their patient died. Tara attempts to convince Elliot to try their technique again. Elliot initially refuses, but later changes his mind. The operation is successful, and Tara is offered a full-time contract at Holby General. When Tara revives a patient with a DNR order against his wishes, tension arises between her and Elliot over the issue of euthanasia, with Tara unaware of the circumstances of Gina's death. Despite this, Elliot convinces her to sign her contract, and the two share a kiss. In later years, Elliot mentors both Penny and her brother Oliver Valentine. He becomes very friendly with Penny, and is devastated when she is killed trying to save a patient's life. He tries to help Oliver overcome his grief. Elliot's job is threatened when Henrik Hanssen attempts to merge Darwin Ward with the heart surgery ward at St. James' hospital, but he puts an end to the plans and Elliot keeps his job. He becomes determined to see the scientific project he has worked off for many years, the Hertzig (an electronic heart), into practise, and is delighted when he finds a potential patient. However, the patient withdraws their consent at the last minute, and Elliot risks his career by putting it in anyway. There are complications and the patient later dies. Elliot trains a new F1, Tara Lo, when she comes to Darwin, and becomes close with her. A second potential Hertzig patient arrives on Darwin, and he and Tara successfully use the Hertzig on her; however, a number of months later, she returns to the ward with problems and soon dies. Tara is devastated, and she reveals to Elliot that she has a brain tumour and the Hertzig trial made that very real. Elliot keeps the information from Tara's boyfriend, Oliver. When he finds out, he lashes out at Elliot for not telling him. Tara's tumour starts evolving again, and Elliot brings in a brain surgeon to operate on her. Tara dies from complications during surgery. Elliot becomes worried for Oliver, who married Tara the night before her death, and tries to help him. Oliver later leaves Holby City on good terms with Elliot. Elliot starts a relationship with Oliver's psychiatrist, Sharon Kozinsky, and they become serious until Sharon gets a job offer in America. Although he originally plans to take a sabbatical and visit America with her, Elliot decides it is a step too far and says goodbye to her. When Guy Self took over the hospital he planned to get rid of Elliot in charge of due to him having a health problem which resulted in Jac Naylor taking his job. In Episode 50 of Series 17 Elliot is preparing his acceptance speech as Director of Research until Bridgette Nye turns up at Holby with an old doctor called Frieda, this results in Bridgette asking Elliott to come with her back to Pakistan. Elliot then departs Holby after a fantastic send off with Bridgette in a taxi. Also, Jac Naylor returns and once again becomes head of Darwin following Elliot's departure. Behind the scenes :See also:[http://casualty.wikia.com/wiki/Elliot_Hope Elliot Hope at ''Casualty Wiki'']. Paul Bradley portrayed Elliot Hope from 2005 until 2015, he also made crossover appearances in sister show Casualty. Darwin Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Darwin Clinical Lead Category:Clinical Leads Category:Past characters Category:2005 arrivals Category:2015 departures Category:Consultants